She Stands with her Green Soldier
by Discord1
Summary: [COMPLETE] I thought it was about time that Piccolo got a girl of his own so I decided to do some matchmaking. A new female character is introduced as Krillian's girlfriend, but since this is a story about Piccolo you can guess who she ends up with!
1. The First Lesson

She Stands with her Green Soldier  
By: Discord  
  
~ A/N: Hi again! I'm still practicing my DBZ romances and here's a new one. I thought it was about time that Piccolo got a girl of his own so I decided to do some matchmaking. A new female character is introduced as Krillian's girlfriend, but since this is a story about Piccolo you can guess who she ends up with! ^_^   
  
*I know Nameks are asexual but let's pretend they still like women, to clear away any doubts. I mean come on, I need some hope.* ^_~   
  
*And no, I didn't name my character after a piece of kitchenware or an article of women's lingerie, (like Pan & Bra.) I totally made Andrea up.*   
  
* For those of you who read this story posted at the Dragonball Love website this is a new over hauled revised version with lots of edits and alterations.*  
  
---------------------  
  
PART 1 - THE FIRST LESSON  
  
---------------------  
  
"Now keep your eyes closed and just think of the sky. Slow your breathing and relax. Conjure up in your mind that whole realm of blue, it's a brilliant expanse of heaven that's always been beyond your reach." He took her hand in his own and his thick green fingers dwarfed her palm. "Picture floating upwards, imagine yourself lighten and simply lift off, as if you were finally allowed a chance to touch those heavens. Are you lighter Andrea?"  
  
"Yes..." came an uncertain response.  
  
"Good. Can you see the sky?"  
  
"No, my eyes are still closed."   
  
"I mean in your mind." The Namek said dryly.  
  
The young woman shook her head. "I don't think this is working."   
  
"Alright, we'll try it again. Remember Andrea, there is a ki in every living thing. You can fly if you want to, you just need practice."  
  
"Right." She brushed her pink bangs from her face and squared her shoulders.  
  
"Take a deep breath and let it out slowly." He waited a few moments to hear her exhale and then continued.   
  
"Good, now consider a faraway place that you've always to go to. Just think of racing off there for a casual visit traveling among clouds and beside birds. You could fly there Andrea. Feel the wind in your face and taste the damp fog as it slowly falls from you. Do you see the sky now? Reaching down to take you up into its cool expanse of blue?"  
  
"Yes, yes I can!" The young woman kept her eyes closed and tugged at his sleeve, smiling.  
  
The man returned her triumphant smile. "Now find your ki. It's power lies deep within your chest." He pushed his hand against her lower rib cage. "Right there, feel the warmth from your body, the life force inside of you." He removed his hand and Andrea placed hers where his fingers had been.  
  
"I can do it Piccolo." She whispered. "I feel my ki."  
  
"Excellent Andrea. Now, in your mind, think of flying upwards, imagine you just jump up and your feet never come back down. Do you see that in your head?"  
  
"Yes, and I feel it from my chest."  
  
"Good girl." The man nodded his head in approval. "You can open your eyes now." He gave the woman beside him a half smile.  
  
Her eyelids fluttered open and were greeted by the sight she had just imagined. She floated above the ground, high in the air, surrounded by a field of endless blue. Andrea was still holding the Namek's hand and they both levitated among clouds that were now eye level.  
  
The young woman screamed.  
  
Her teacher's smile broadened. "Told you you could do it." he chuckled.  
  
"Piccolo, get me down from here, I don't know how to fly! I'm gonna fall!" Andrea wobbled, tottering unsteadily in the air. A swift wind current came up at her and she lost her concentration, dropping like a stone down through the sky.  
  
Piccolo frowned. Andrea dangled below him, kept from falling only by his firm grip.  
  
"Help me Piccolo, my hand is slipping!"  
  
He shook his head and easily pulled her up. The Namek tucked her under his arm and began to descend.  
  
The young woman started to shake, "Why did you do that!?!" she yelled at him. "I could've been killed." She glowered up at Piccolo, her fear turning to instant anger.  
  
"Pipe down Andrea, you're fine. I knew this was your first time out, that's why I was here to catch you. Although..." he glanced at her disappointedly, "I didn't expect I would really need to. I figured you wouldn't lose your train of thought once you were up in the air, but I guess I shouldn't have expected so much. You are after all, only a weak human female, and were built to withstand less pressures. I shouldn't have tried teaching you something beyond your capabilities. Females prove themselves to be inferior creatures. You've wasted my time." He shrugged his shoulders and turned his head.   
  
"What!! So I fall once and that's it!? You said anyone with ki could fly. And what does my attempt have anything to do with my being a woman? Do I not have ki? Did you lie to me? I'm built to withstand less pressures? What are you talking about?!" Andrea asked hotly. She hated being talked down because of her sex.  
  
"You couldn't handle flying, you're just a woman. I overestimated you." Piccolo hefted her more securely under his arm and Andrea's face went red.  
  
He's just trying to get a rise from you Andy, don't let him push your buttons, she rationalized. But when she thought of her dismal attempt at levitating, anger surged up inside her.  
  
"Oh I get it! You're a narrow minded sexist!! You don't want to give me another chance."  
  
He gave another half smile and patted her side patronizingly.   
  
She felt her fury reach a peak. "You arrogant... chauvinist pig!" she shook with growing ire. "I bet you wanted me to fail from the beginning, just to prove to your ego how 'inferior' females are."  
  
Piccolo gave her a doubtful look. "Or maybe you just don't have it in you to fly Andrea. Did you ever think of that?"  
  
"How dare you call me weak!" Andrea clenched her fists. "And you look down on me because I'm a human! Nameks aren't faultless and you can't make yourself a lord over me! I'm sorry if my first time in the air outside an airplane I didn't do loops around you. Boy, I've got a lot of nerve, just being myself. Jeez Andy, you should act more like Piccolo, now there's a real man. He could show you a thing or two," she said, in a voice of vicious sarcasm.   
  
"In the first place, you asked me to teach to fly! So don't blame your shortcomings on me. If you have a problem with my lessons that don't even bother trying," he growled.  
  
"How can I learn anything from you when you treat me as an inferior. You're acting like I'm not competent enough to fly!" She yelled back.  
  
"Well..." Piccolo rolled his eyes and Andrea gritted her teeth.  
  
"Stop acting like you're better than me, you're not perfect damnit!"  
  
"I don't make myself out to be perfect woman, but I can control my emotions a lot better than you. You're practically foaming at the mouth." Piccolo smiled as Andrea reddened with embarrassment. "And self control is a step closer to perfection that you'll never have," he added, with a note of vindictiveness.  
  
  
"I want you to put me down right now!" She couldn't stand being touched by this intimidating bully, the thought that he had saved her life fleeted from her mind.   
  
  
"Fine, if that's the way you want it," he said, and simply let go.  
  
She had been mumbling "Yeah that's right, and another thing..." when he released her.   
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhh! I meant when we landed!" she screamed as she fell.  
  
"Next time you'll have to be more specific," he gave another half smile.  
  
Andrea landed hard on the ground, right on her butt. She had fallen from only a couple hundred feet from the air. "Ouch!" She rubbed her back and looked up. The Namek floated a hundred yards above her. He scowled down at her.  
  
"That is the end of your training. It's obvious to me that you have no talent in the easiest of skills, flying, so it would be pointless for me to continue. I guess you'll have to stick with getting a driver's license like everyone else. I'm done with you." He swished his cape and flew off, leaving Andrea staring at his energy trail, stranded in the middle of a forest.  
  
"Yeah, you heard me, get lost you Namek jerk!" She shouted after him. Slowly she got to her feet and felt for where it hurt the most. That bruise is going to be nasty in the morning, she thought sadly. Andrea hung her head.   
  
"I wish I could prove you wrong Piccolo," she whispered to herself. "I'm not of lesser value just because I'm a girl. I don't care what you say; I'm better than you think I am. All I to wanted to do was learn how to fly, so I could spend more time with Krillian and Gohan." She frowned. "But I guess I just don't have it in me."   
  
Defeated, she turned to go, to find her way out of the thick woods, when she looked up at the sky. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she quickly wiped them away. Don't cry because of him Andy. He didn't really mean what he said, you know you could fly if you really tried, she told herself   
  
"If I tried," she whispered again. An idea formed in her head and she smiled. "Maybe I could... wait... no," she shook her head.   
  
Andrea watched the clouds float past lazily. What if...I might...?   
  
Stop being so chicken, she scolded herself. Go on, assert yourself Andy... I'll show Piccolo, she thought to herself. I'll learn how to fly without him and establish that I'm just as much a person as he is and I disserve his respect. This isn't a matter of pride though, she thought. I'm going to prove for myself that I'm just as good as Piccolo.   
  
She nodded her head in determination and hoped that Krillian wouldn't be upset if she missed their date.  
  
-------  
  
Several hours later, with the sun sinking behind her, Andrea jumped off the tree again for the umph-teenth time. She landed hard in the grass and glared angrily up at the branch.   
  
"Damnit!" She said, in pure frustration. Andrea got up and pounded the tree trunk. "Why can't I do this!" She leaned her forehead against the tree and sighed heavily. I've got to be calm she thought. Wrapping her arms around the wide trunk she took a deep breath with her face right up against its bark.   
  
Andrea could smell the earth and the outdoors on it and she closed her eyes.   
After slowly counting to ten she stepped back from the hardwood and walked to the center of a small clearing.   
  
"I'm going to keep trying until I get it. I know I can, and when I learn to fly I'll do circles around that Namek," she said, determined. "I'll make it this time, I will."   
  
Andrea visualized what Piccolo had said to her before and took his advice. Be calm; empty your mind of anger. Andy took another deep breath and relaxed. She shrugged her shoulders and put her arms down at her sides. She envisioned the calm sky, turned a dark blue with the fading sun. Andrea imagined herself flying, soaring beside birds and gliding over a deep ocean. Just think of yourself as getting lighter, Piccolo's words echoed in her mind.   
  
Behind her closed eyelids she could see herself leave the ground and gently buoy up past the treetops. Andrea floated up to meet the clouds; she spread her arms and caressed the warm air. She glided up, surpassing the tree cover to give the sunset a gentle kiss. Andrea could feel a light breeze raise the fine hairs on her arm, and she could sense warmth from the dwindling light. Surprised, she opened her eyes and realized she really was in the air.   
  
Andrea hovered high above the forest and the east winds rustled the leaves below her. Wow, how did I get up here? I don't even know how to fly. She looked around, amazed. Andrea was among the velvety, deep blue expanse of space and she didn't understand it. This is incredible; I can't believe I'm really up here, she thought, dazzled. I don't have any idea how to fly, so what I'm doing up here? I'm going to fall, I just know it, she thought to herself worriedly.   
  
And as soon as she began to think of the impossibility that she was floating in the sky, her matter won over her mind. Reality tapped her on the shoulder and pulled at her leg. Andrea's small control over her ki gave out and she lost her balance. One moment the young woman was up in the air, supporting herself through her consciousness and the next instant her doubts took root and there was nothing left to hold her up.  
  
She fell.  
  
Andrea didn't even have time to scream, as her shock turned to horror and she plummeted downward, racing towards the ground. Andrea fell face up towards the sky and the wind whistled against her back. Her pink hair streamed around her face, whipping her cheeks and blocking her vision. She hit the tree line with a violent impact and continued her descent. Andrea fell into the forest, breaking tree limbs as she rammed into the trunks attached to them. The leaves caught in her hair and the branches scratched at her skin. She cried out in pain, as she smashed her face into a particularly hard oak. The boughs pummeled her chest and piercing pains ripped through her system as different parts of her body were assaulted. Andrea fell from one last tree and crashed to the ground. She rolled across the clearing and lay on her back. She panted heavily and waited for her fibers to come back from numbness. When her feeling returned, she clenched her teeth to keep from blacking out.   
  
"God that hurt," she muttered.  
  
"I think that's enough flying for one day." Andrea propped herself up on her elbow and spit up some blood. "Definitely," she said, wiping her mouth.   
  
Wincing, she got up and limped out of the forest. As she walked, she picked out small sticks and bark from her hair. Andrea threw the bits of greenery on the ground and muttered about cutting off the entire mess. She held her right side, favoring the left as she progressed, flinching with each step. Before Andrea left the final edge of woods she turned and looked behind her.   
  
I'll be back to fly again she thought, and facing forward, staggered home.  
  
A dark figure sat on a rocky ledge, and watched her leave.  
  
"That girl has some spunk," he said grudgingly, "but she doesn't have the talent to back it up." The man rose, and shaking his head, flew off to the remote hideaway he called home.  
  
----------------------  



	2. Their Second Fight

---------------------  
  
PART 2 - THEIR SECOND FIGHT  
  
---------------------  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Jeez Andy, what happened to you, you look like you got run over by a truck or something. Are you ok?" The short man stepped into her apartment and looked up at his girlfriend, frowning at all the cuts and bruises he saw on her face. She wore a white bathrobe and her dark pinkish hair was tangled with a few missed leaves from the night before.  
  
"Yeah, I bet I look pretty awful," she touched some dried blood on her forehead and pulled a twig from her long hair. "I got in really late last night and I just flopped into bed. I barely had the strength to close the door behind me," She pointed to her apartment archway. "I've never been so tired before and I literally staggered to the bedroom. I fell asleep with my clothes and shoes on.  
  
"Where did you go? An Andrea hate club meeting? Looks like some of the members started a fight and you got roughed up."  
  
"Gee, thanks a lot Krillian," she rolled her eyes. "I just woke up, give me a few minutes?"   
  
"Yeah ok," he still frowned.  
  
She couldn't help smiling at him. "I'm fine, I'll tell you about it when I finish my shower. Once I rinse off the dirt, and get all the junk out from my hair, you'll see, the cuts aren't really that bad," she shrugged her shoulders. "Trust me, its not actually any big deal."  
  
"When I see my girlfriend with dried blood on her face and bruises covering her arms I have a right to be worried." Krillian eyed her critically.  
  
Andrea smiled again and rested her hand on his shoulder. She gave it an affectionate squeeze and turned to the bathroom. "There's some coffee in the kitchen and bagels on top of the fridge. Help yourself until I come out," she called behind to him. Krillian heard the shower being turned on and closed the apartment door behind him. He took off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack by the wall.  
  
  
Andrea stepped in and cringed as the hot water struck against her wounds. She stood still for a moment, gritting her teeth and waiting to get used to the hard spray. After a minute, she gently began to scrub off the caking of blood that coated several parts of her body. She tried to avoid her numerous bruises from the sponge, but every time her hand ran over a dark blue patch of skin she had to stifle a yelp of pain.   
  
Andrea closed her eyes and raised her face up to the showerhead. I'll go back to the clearing and practice again tonight, she thought. As soon as I know I can do it, then this will all be worth it.   
  
As a reminder of what she had previously endured from her failed attempt, her knee cracked against the shower stall and she couldn't suppress the small cry that escaped her lips. When it had stopped throbbing she rinsed off and washed her hair. A few stray twigs that had been overlooked proved very hard to untangle. She dropped the wooden bits and let them congregate around the shower drain. Turning off the water she picked them up and threw the small sticks in the trash.   
  
Stepping from the shower, she looked in the bathroom mirror and frowned. Wow, I really do look terrible. She raised her arms and examined the cuts, finding them on her legs and back as well. She traced an exceptionally long gash along the length of her calf and sighed. Andrea wrapped herself in a towel and donned up her long hair in another, turban style.  
  
When she got out, Krillian was sitting on a barstool in the kitchen with a coffee mug between his hands.  
  
"Just a sec," she called. Andrea stepped from the bathroom and went into her bedroom to hurriedly get dressed. She closed the door and Krillian waited outside holding two cups of coffee. She rifted through her clothes, trying to find a shirt that had long sleeves and went past her stomach. She had to cover up all the bruises. Finally Andrea found a blue sweater and pulled it on. She walked over to her mirror and towel dried her waist length pink hair, brushing out the tangles. Then she made two braids and pinned them up in buns above her head. Andrea pulled on her favorite pair of jeans and surveyed herself. You don't look half bad anymore, she thought, eyeing the cuts on her face critically. Nothing you can do about them, she shrugged.   
  
She opened the door and accepted the proffered drink from Krillian. He didn't say anything and waited patiently for her to tell him what happened.   
  
They sat down together on the living room couch and Andrea told him about how Piccolo had been trying to teach her how to fly and then how she had tried learning herself. She left off the part where he had dropped her and sliced out the piece about falling through trees and coughing up blood the last time she tried to levitate.  
  
"And I just have a few black and blues from falling a lot, that's all." She finished, touching her cheek gingerly. A large bruise proved where she had crashed into the hard oak.   
  
"And that's why you missed our date. I was waiting for you at the restaurant for hours and after going through more or'dervs than I care to remember I paid for the check and left." Krillian said, sounding hurt. "You should have seen how the people around me looked over with pity. Please don't ever stand me up like that again."  
  
"Oh Krillian," Andrea took his head in her hands and kissed him. "I'm so sorry, I thought you would just leave after a little while. I feel terrible, how can I make it up to you?" And then, answering her own question, "I know, how about we do something fun together. It can be your choice." She said smiling at him hopefully. "I'm really sorry," Andrea added contritely.  
  
"Well..." he looked over at her and she gave him her best puppy eyes. "Yeah it's ok," he said waving his hand.  
  
"Thank you," she pushed up against him and gave him another long kiss. "I really appreciate you being so understanding," she breathed into his face and giggled.  
  
Krillian blushed from the kiss and put his arm over his head, Goku style.   
  
Then he frowned. "I'd love to spend the day with you but I'm sparring with Gohan this morning,"   
  
"That's fine," She said quickly, "I can just come with you and watch until you guys are done." Andrea smiled. Standing up, Krillian handed her his coffee mug and she put them in the kitchen sink.  
  
They walked out of the apartment, holding hands, and she locked the door behind her.   
  
-------  
  
"Come on, is that the best you can do?" Piccolo blocked another punch and dealt several of his own. Gohan fended off the fists and leapt into the air, landing behind his mentor. Piccolo turned, but too late. Gohan tripped him and lunged on top of the Namek. Piccolo dodged and caught several intended blows and then threw the kid off. Gohan was pushed across the ground, but quickly recovered from the shove. They squared off, facing each other.  
  
"Time for some ki attacks," Piccolo gave his custom half smile and powered up.   
  
"Just watch this Piccolo," said the youngster, and Gohan followed his example.   
  
They were interrupted from their training by a loud, over revved sports car suddenly stopping on the road nearby. The pair of fighters had gone somewhere remote to practice, but Krillian had managed to find a back road to get to them.   
  
A couple got out of the car and Gohan waved excitedly, his spar with Piccolo momentarily forgotten.  
  
"Hi Krillian! Hi Andy!" Gohan called. He turned to his green companion, "Hey Mr. Piccolo, have you met Krillian's girlfriend? She's really friendly and makes Krillian laugh a lot. Sometimes she even gets me out of homework, just to be nice. All she has to do is help mom clean." The boy said in an excited rush. "Plus, she really likes talking with me." Then the little fighter bent his head and whispered to his confidant. "When she comes to visit my house, Andy always brings me chocolate and she says it's our little secret. Wanna meet her?" Gohan asked, already starting up the hill.  
  
Piccolo shook his head, "I know Andrea; we've run into each other before. I'll pass," he turned to leave.  
  
"Aawwhh, Mr. Piccolo! I thought we could finish our fight! Please! Just hold on for a sec." The young half Saiya-jin raced to Krillian's car and started talking with the woman in animated hand gestures.  
  
Piccolo shook his head. He was going to leave anyway when she spotted him. Andrea had hugged Gohan and told him how much she had missed him. He gave her a goofy grin and was telling her about something that happened to him last week. Andrea had started laughing and happened to glance down into the glen where the two combatants had been fighting. Her eyes fell on Piccolo and her laughter died abruptly.   
  
The smile on her face disappeared and she glared down angrily at the Namek. Her brain raced with the insults he had thrown at her yesterday, and she felt her cheeks redden.   
  
How dare he show his face after just deserting me! I'm going to go give that jerk a piece of my mind.  
  
She stepped away from Gohan and pointed an accusing finger at Piccolo. She growled low in her throat and ran down the bluff, stopping a few feet in front him. Andrea tried to check herself but Piccolo stared coolly down at her and she couldn't take it.   
  
"How could you do that? Just leaving me there! What if I hadn't known how to get home, I would have been lost in the woods when it got dark! And who knows what could have happened to me then! Rabid animals might have attacked me or I could've fallen in an underground pit. Or someone could have come out of the shadows and robbed me!" Her fists shook at her side.  
  
"There are muggers in the middle of a forest?" He asked and raised his forehead where an eyebrow was supposed to be. "Yet again, I overestimated you. Thought you could handle a little walk at night. I forgot that you are only a woman, and an exceptional weakling, even by female standards. Andrea, you become afraid and fearful of the smallest shadow and cower behind your fragility," he turned to her contemptibly.   
  
"You undoubtedly ran home crying, being overly dramatic and bawling that I had been so mean and rough with you. That just proves how feeble you really are," he crossed his arms. "When Gohan was four, I left him all by himself in the wilderness. Do you know what he did? He stopped crying and made the best of his situation. You, almost a grown woman, probably ran to your boyfriend," he pointed to Krillian, "and sobbed out how cruel and unfair I was. You complain that I insult you because of your inadequate sex and yet you have nothing to prove to me that you are anything but what I say you are. If you were a real man you'd take it in stride, but alas, your painfully obvious femininity shows that you are nothing worth any of my time," he gave her disappointed frown and looked over at Krillian and Gohan.   
  
They stared at him in open-mouthed amazement and were just about to say something in Andrea's defense when she spoke up.  
  
"I don't care what you say Piccolo," she said quietly, anger filling her voice. "Just because you are a close minded sexist doesn't mean I have to put up with your abuse. You're wrong, I'm a lot stronger than you think I am. I don't cry at the things you say, your insults are trivial and are merely banter that you use because you don't really know how to talk with women." Andrea arched her eyebrow condescendingly.   
  
"You don't have a single decent bone in your body because it's obviously beneath you to treat someone as your equal. And I don't hide behind my supposed 'fragility.' You are completely off base. If you saw me without your prejudices you'd realize how flawed you're thinking really is. Piccolo, you're figuring me by my appearance, but you know what? My stamina and determination are my fighting strength and you can't see that. I am a formidable enemy; my gender doesn't weaken anything about me. You don't discern or understand who I am, if you did you'd see how misguided your views really are. Just because I don't know how to punch or kick you think less of me as a person. Well Piccolo, I don't want your respect, because if I have to look down on myself, and lose my integrity to meet your standards than it isn't important to me. You are a mean and judging man who bases everything on assumptions and I want nothing to do with you. You aren't worth my company and I'm leaving. I just wanted to come down here and get all that off my chest first," she finished and turned on her heel.   
  
"I'm sorry Krillian, I'm not in any mood to have fun with you guys anymore, maybe some other time," she waved to them and started walking away.  
  
The three men stared after her and then Krillian glared angrily at Piccolo. He ran after her and Gohan followed, looking worriedly over at his mentor before leaving.   
  
Piccolo was the one who had been ready to storm off and he blinked in surprise that she had beaten him to it. Then, masking his face, he mounted into the air. Veering away, he sped from the practice field.  
  
---------------------  



	3. A Lake Rescue

---------------------  
  
PART 3 - A LESSON BY THE LAKE  
  
---------------------  
  
Later that Evening  
  
Andrea walked along the road, with her hands in her pockets and her head down. Andy had repeatedly refused the offer for a ride home. She told Krillian she just wanted some space so he had finally driven off.   
  
Sighing, she continued walking, staring down at the pavement blankly. She felt hurt and lost. Everything Piccolo said really meant something to her and Andrea was surprised at how much pain his insults brought. "I'm taking it all too personal." She shook her head.   
  
Andrea suddenly wanted to get off the road, away from everything and just be alone. Spotting a clearing in the wall of trees that edged along the road, she swerved off the pavement and walked into the thin forest. She stepped into a small field away from the road and sat down. Taking her hair, Andrea let it out of the buns and unwound it from its braids. She shook her head and ran her fingers through the dark pink locks a few times.   
  
A small lake lay in front of her and the sinking sun cast its orange light on the reflective water. She sighed deeply and brought her knees up to her chin. Andrea buried her face in her arms and tears began to fall from her eyes. She brushed them away quickly and stiffened her quivering lower lip. She sat there for a few minutes, gently rocking back and forth; just staring at the cool waves as wind brushed the surface of the lake. She looked around and straightened out her legs. Andrea picked up a handful of sand and let it slip through her fingers, watching it fall and dissipate among the other grains.   
  
She stared up at the sky and spotted several birds swoop low on the water's edge. They bent their beaks and sliced through the deep color, filching out with a silvery fish from the surf. Their dinner caught, the birds wafted up with the warm air thermals and flew away from sight. As she watched them leave Andrea smiled.   
  
Go on, a voice in her head said, try again. You can do it. Andy shook her head and closed her eyes.  
  
Prove him wrong; prove that you can fly. Come on, the voice urged.  
  
"I will not listen to my subconscious." Andrea said aloud. "I won't give Piccolo another chance to see me fail."  
  
But he's not here, she told herself. No one is.   
  
Glancing around to be certain of her solitude Andrea nodded. With a boost of confidence she got up and brushed the sand from her arms. She took long strides to the thin beach that surrounded the isolated oasis. Andrea heard a car pass and looked behind her. The highway was next to invisible as she walked farther away.  
  
---------  
  
Piccolo floated behind a small cluster of bushes, meditating. His eyes flew open as he sensed a human presence. He looked out and saw a female form walk slowly around his lake, brushing the cattails and running her hands along the tall river stalks that grew along it's edge.   
  
"What is she doing here?" he muttered to himself when he recognized who it was. Piccolo planned to ignore her and continue his reflections but he could no longer concentrate, thinking of the intruder on his private glen. I'll just have to get rid of her, what a nuisance. Andrea is such a thorn, someone should teach the woman to know her place, he thought, annoyed.  
  
---------  
  
Andrea found a grassy knoll that she thought would work fine. She got to the edge and braced her feet apart, keeping an erect stance. She closed her eyes and conjured up images of the sky. Concentrate Andy, picture flying. She could see herself dipping below and through currents of warm air, feeling the drafts billowing her upwards and taking her far away.  
  
Andrea could sense her body go lighter and she focused on getting up in the air. Her feet left the ground and she held on to the picture of the birds streaming low over the lake.   
  
Imagine you can already do this, don't think about it, make flying an unconscious effort Andy, she told herself. She noticed a feeling of movement around her and realized she was gradually lifting herself upward. Andrea rose higher and could feel the wind come off the lake. It blew in her face and whipped her hair around her neck. In the distance, she heard several sea gulls call to one another. Using this as a sign of encouragement she opened her eyes.  
  
Andrea found herself floating high over the lake. She looked down and saw the shining surface shift and change with each wave. She watched off in the distance and could see the tip of the sun slip below the horizon. Dusk was setting in, following it's glowing departure and Andrea gazed at the beauty of the fading sky. She took a deep breath and was surprised at how different the air tasted at her new height.   
  
She was filled with awe and tried with all her might not to purposely think of the fact that she was propelling herself through the breezes. Andrea felt everything with increased senses and she was aware of all the small things in nature going about their business below her. She tentatively moved through the sky, going very slowly and all the while being wary.   
  
A large gust came up and her smooth flying faltered, the sky irregularity catching her off guard. Andrea spread her arms out and steeled herself back to stability. She stayed still for a few more seconds and gave a sigh of relief. I'm doing it, she thought happily; I'm really doing it! Wait till I show everyone! Krillian will be so proud. We'll have so much fun flying together; Andrea smiled at the idea. She stayed aloft for a few more uninterrupted moments before her reverie was broken by a loud whooshing sound behind her. As she listened, it quickly grew closer and louder. With some effort, Andrea craned her neck to see its source.  
  
The owner of the sound headed in her direction. A dark green form came zooming towards her and she realized it was Piccolo. Startled by his entrance Andrea wavered. What's he doing out here? He better not make me get out of the sky, it's a free country and I can do what I want. She wished he'd just leave her alone. Piccolo doesn't always have to play the bully, she thought grumbling.   
Another squall came up from the lake and sent her off balance. Andrea tried to level herself, but the factor of Piccolo's presence made her nervous. She narrowed her eyes and realized that she was losing the ki that buoyed her flight. Her matter suddenly pinched her mind back to reality. The small amount of control she was exerting over her body dimmed, and with her surprise she teetered in the air.   
  
Oh, no, steady yourself Andy, no! Stay up, come on, don't fall! But the seed of fear had been planted. Any semblance of gaining back her control to stay upright was lost, and Andrea again fell from the sky.   
  
"Nooooooooooooo!" she screamed, terror filling her system. Andrea plummeted headfirst through the air, gaining speed as she accelerated downward. The wind splintered across her face, and the force almost blinded her. But the friction generated from her fall slowed Andrea down only enough so that when she made contact with the earth, she would still be conscious to feel the pain before she died. Gravity was the player pushing down.   
  
Oh God, Andrea's mind raced and she thought of nothing but her imminent collision. I'm going to hit the lake. I'm up too high; I won't be able to survive a drop at this altitude. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Piccolo dive down towards her.   
  
He was too late. She collided with the water and all the breath was forced from her lungs. Andrea flailed her arms and the impact forced her down. She was pushed under the water. The cold hit her and the shock nearly caused her to pass out.   
  
I can't breathe! Oh Christ I have no air! Help me, someone, I can't breathe, she screamed silently. Her hair choked at her and drove into her mouth. It coiled around her neck and Andrea struggled desperately to gain leeway for breath. She turned around frantically, searching for a way out. Panic overcame her senses, and running on instinct she clawed her way to the surface. Andrea managed to pull her face above the water but her hair caught on something near the bottom and she was yanked back below.  
  
--------  
  
Piccolo circled the surface yelling her name. He searched the depths for her form but couldn't make out anything in the murky water and growing darkness. Finally he saw her appear. Andrea's fingertips reached up, out of the water. They stayed above for only an instant and then were pulled under. He flew over and dived into the lake.   
  
After several minutes he came back up, his lungs bursting for air. Piccolo's arms were empty.   
  
I have to find her, where did she go? His mind raced and he turned in a ring, wondering if she floated anywhere on the surface. Seeing nothing, he took another deep breath and submerged again. The seconds ticked by and the lake grew still. The settling night looked down and shone on the large pond's glassy face, giving the secluded forest a moonlit glow. A few bubbles floated to the top of the lake and suddenly, two figures shot out from the water. The man held a limp form in his arms and he carried Andrea to the other side.  
  
Gently he set the woman down on a nearby bank. Piccolo put his ear to her chest and, hearing no heartbeat he tilted her head back. Cupping her chin and pinching her nose he breathed into her mouth. He removed his hands and placing them over her chest, pumped three times over her heart. He listened again and forced another breath down her throat.   
  
"Come on damnit! Wake up Andrea!" Piccolo repeated CPR, harder this time and once again covered her mouth with his own. He heard a soft sound and she began to cough. He sat her up and supported her in his arms. She heaved and tried to take in air. He gave her a thump on the back and Andrea began to breathe again. Piccolo picked her up in his arms and rose to his feet. She panted and slowly remembered the rhythm of inhaling and exhaling that she had used her entire life. Her heart coursed with renewed strength and she could feel the nerves returning to her fingers and toes.   
  
Andrea cradled her head against his chest, drawn in with his warmth. She looked up at Piccolo and smiled gratefully. She tried to say something but her voice was too raw and no sound came out. Andrea reached up and touched his cheek with a cold hand, mouthing the words thank you. She shivered violently and buried her face against him. The Namek looked down at her and felt something stir inside him. I've got to get her out of the cold, he thought and lifting off, he sped away.   
  
--------  
  
Piccolo brought Andrea to a small recluse, isolated in the mountains. He kicked open the door and quickly set her down on his bed. He started a fire in the hearth and brought over extra bed furs. Piccolo saw her wet clothes and hesitated for only a second. She's got to stay warm or she might die of the cold. He removed her garments and hung them up on a rack in the corner.   
  
Piccolo covered Andrea with all the blankets he could find in his house. He tucked them around her to try and keep her warm. He placed his hand on her forehead and could feel a growing fever. I hope it'll break before morning, Piccolo shook his head and lay down on the floor beside the bed. I have to stay beside her in case she wakes up, he thought. The Namek put his arms under his neck and used them for a pillow. He shut his eyes and sleep quickly closed around him.  
  
---------------------  
  



	4. Waking Up

---------------------  
  
PART 4 - WAKING UP  
  
--------------------  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Andrea opened her eyes groggily and waited for her vision to come back into focus. She looked around and found herself in a strange bed in some else's home. Memories of the night before flooded back and she rubbed her arms, trying to reassure herself that she was still alive. Piccolo saved me, she thought. If he hadn't been there, I would have drowned. The somber thought made her wonder where her rescuer was. She pushed the fur blankets off and the air assaulted her bare skin. She shivered and put her feet over the side of the bed.  
  
She heard a grunt come from the floor and her toes met with a sleeping form. Andrea peered down and saw Piccolo rub the sleep from his eyes. He sat up and saw that she was awake. The cold slithered towards her and she felt drafts charge up her body. Suddenly she looked down at herself and realized she was naked. Embarrassed, Andrea quickly pulled the covers up around her chest and looked over at the Namek, wanting an explanation. He cocked his head and pretended he didn't know what she meant.  
  
"Piccolo...why am I not wearing any clothes?" she asked, indignation filling her voice. Suspicion crept onto her face and she wondered how much she could trust this man.  
  
He saw the expression on her face and it was his turn to get angry. "I'm offended that you would even think of me taking advantage of you or acting in that way. You were bordering on the brink of hypothermia Andrea! I know your modesty is such a large price to pay for your life, but I figured you'd thank me later," he said sarcastically. "Would you rather have frozen to death, because I could have just as well left you there for all the gratitude you're showing," he turned away coolly and got up to leave.   
  
"No wait!" Andrea bowed her head. "I'm sorry Piccolo. I should have thanked you for saving my life. Don't take my question as an insult, I almost died and I'm a little uneasy. That was wrong of me, I owe you and I'm sorry for jumping to a conclusion," she raised her head.   
  
Andrea bit her lower lip. "Look," she said, staring over at him. "I don't want to fight with you anymore, I should stop getting mad at you every time you save my life," she smiled sheepishly. "Can we have a truce, ...please? All I want to do is get along."  
  
For an instant an emotion registered on his face, but it was quickly shot down and wiped away. Piccolo gave a half smile. "I wasn't aware that we argued. If you can't take the way I treat you now, wait till you get on my bad side," he chuckled. "You should see how 'nice' I am to my enemies. Try to keep away from water for awhile, at least until you know how to swim. Next time, there won't be someone there to save you."   
  
Andrea was about to protest when he pointed to a rack in the corner. "Your clothes are drying over there. I can't say your stay has been pleasant and I'm sorry for being unsociable but I think you can find your own way out." He nodded to the door and stepped into another room.  
  
  
I tried to be nice to the man but not even a near death experience can do it for me. Andrea shook her head and stood up.   
  
"You know what?" She called, "If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have even fallen. You were the one who broke my concentration. Next time I fly, I'll make sure you're nowhere near me!" Still holding the covers around her she stalked towards her clothes and began putting them on.   
  
That man makes me so mad! Piccolo really knows how to push my buttons and he definitely rubs me the wrong way. Andrea pulled angrily at her pant leg thinking of Piccolo and practically snarled as she snapped on her bra.  
  
A few minutes later, Piccolo heard her slam the door and he walked back into the room. He picked up his bed furs that Andrea had left on the ground and went to go put them back. Piccolo noticed something odd about them but couldn't put his finger on it. He laid them down and sat on the edge of his straw pallet. He could still feel the warmth from where she had been sleeping and he stretched out on the bed frame. He closed his eyes and knew what was different. The blankets and bed felt like a woman had been there, he groaned.   
  
Piccolo had devoted his entire life to first conquest and then to fighting. He had never had anything outside those primary goals and was unfamiliar to say the least in people skills, particularly those pertaining to the opposite sex.   
  
Andrea was right when she had said he didn't know how to act around women.   
And that's the only one I'm giving her credit for, that woman is wrong about everything else, he told himself. I'm not attracted to her am I? Piccolo shook his head. No, of course not. Women are frivolous creatures who annoy me with their nagging presence, especially that one. Her warmth began to dissipate from the pallet and he turned over and pressed his face into the bed. He could still smell where she had slept, a sweet mixture that left him with a disturbing sense of longing. Piccolo grunted and got up. I think I'll take a walk, he decided. It's a little hot in here.  
  
-------  
  
Andrea rushed through the forest, anger and frustration fueling her steps. She pushed leaves aside and ducked under branches, her mind elsewhere. Her thoughts flowed with mixed emotions towards the confusing Namek. She hated his apparent arrogance and the extremist disposition he took towards her, but she was really sick of fighting with him. He could be a little nicer at least, she grumbled. All I'm trying to do is learn to fly; it's not like there's a law-forbidding women against it. But Piccolo acts like I'm doing something taboo, or 'going against my nature'. He doesn't even know the first thing about... Andrea's reflections became jumbled with irritation and she tried sorting through them.   
  
After a minute she thought along the same course and got back on track. And he always has to be right, his mistaken ideas really grate on my nerves. There has never been a man who bothers me as much as that one. I've used more patience refraining from slapping him than I've ever needed for anyone else. Why do I let it get to me, can't I just ignore him?   
  
It's the way he is but I don't understand why he always has to act unfeeling and aloof. Piccolo could make a lot more friends if he just didn't see everyone he first meets as an opponent. This Namek is like a case I have to work on. I'll make him open up and show me what he keeps bottled inside that head of his. He makes everything so hard for himself. Piccolo acts like if it isn't unrelenting and harsh than it isn't really worth winning. He purposely pushes me away.   
  
When I offered him my friendship he turned it down. Does he really hate me that much? Andrea frowned and knitted her brows together. She was preoccupied and didn't notice the object of her musings flying above her.  
  
--------  
  
Piccolo looked down and groaned. Andrea ran below him, her head bent and her arms swinging. Why should it bother me that she's down there, he said to himself, she's just a woman. Exactly, he answered, and you know nothing about the lot of them.   
  
Without even thinking he flew down and stopped right in front of her.  
  
Engrossed in her thoughts Andrea suddenly ran into a solid wall. "What the...?" she said as she started to fall.  
  
Piccolo reached over and grabbed her arm before she stumbled to the ground.  
  
Andrea looked up and her eyes met with a pair of dark ones, attached to a familiar green face. "Piccolo, where did you come from?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"Oh... well, I didn't think about it, but we're too far from civilization for you to walk back on your own," he shrugged his shoulders and continued, making up his excuse on the spot. "I'll have to fly you back or it'll take you days to get back to the city," And then, as an idea emerged, he changed his mind and tilted his head. "Actually Andrea, you're going to get back on your own."  
  
"What! You're leaving me! Again?! Oh no you don't. If we're out in the middle of nowhere, you're bringing me home!" She seized his arm and held it firmly. Andrea gave him a stubborn look and frowned. "I'm not going to let you abandon me again."  
  
He easily took away her hand. "No, no, you're going to fly yourself home."   
  
On hearing his words her face quickly turned to panic. Piccolo saw her expression change and taking her shoulders he shook her roughly. "You're not going to wimp out on me, I'll be next to you in case you fall. Although... you know just how much I like doing that Andrea," he stared at her pointedly and she lifted her chin. She remembered; his insult about overestimating her still stung. I'll show him, she thought.  
  
"Flying is fine with me," she said bravely.   
  
"Good," he let go of her.  
  
Andrea followed him and they walked to a break in the trees. He surveyed the area, and satisfied, Piccolo looked up, taking a deep breath. He turned to her and nodded. Andrea followed his example, inhaling deeply and slowly letting the air out.   
  
This is it she thought. Somehow she knew it, she was going to fly this time or never try again. Andrea squared her shoulders, spreading her legs apart and pushing her heels against the ground. She eased her breathing and thought of nothing except her goal, to reach the sky. Piccolo reached over and took her hand. Andrea gave it a nervous squeeze and was surprised when the action was returned as reassurance. She opened her eyes and looked over at him. Piccolo stared straight ahead.   
  
"Andrea, concentrate, remember what you're doing."  
  
"Right," she nodded; a stubborn expression set on her face.  
  
"You've done this enough by now, you should be an old pro," he gave a half smile. "This time don't just imagine yourself trying to fly, see yourself doing it, and know that you're a master in the air. Give yourself that sense of confidence and just lift off like its second nature."  
  
She turned her head to one side and grinned, "Ok then, I'm ready. Let's go." Andrea didn't think, she acted as if she were putting one foot in front of the other. It was an involuntary action; suddenly she just rose off the ground. She opened her eyes and glanced nervously over at Piccolo.   
  
"Remember Andrea, you're the master," he said meeting her look.  
  
Yeah, he's right, she told herself. Technically Andy, you've already flown by yourself twice. And before you crashed you were doing rather well, she thought. Just do it girl, he's right here and everything's fine. Go on, get up there, you're already know how. Andrea relaxed. She went higher and breathed deeply.  
"Look at me Piccolo." She whispered excitedly. "I'm levitating." Andrea smiled proudly. "I'm controlling my ki."   
  
He nodded and watched as she grew more comfortable in the air by the minute.  
Wonder filled her face and she looked over at him with sheer delight. Her fear fell away and with Piccolo beside her, she achieved a new confidence.  
  
"Watch this." Andrea gained boldness and she winked at Piccolo. He shifted his gaze uncomfortably and she suddenly had a devious idea. Andrea smiled devilishly and the Namek wondered what he'd gotten himself into, teaching her to fly.  
  
"We've gotta test my new skills right Piccolo? Make sure they work?" Andrea's grin grew. "Better hold on, I'm gonna take you for one wild ride!" Andrea wrapped her fingers through his and swiftly shot upward.   
  
They burst out from the trees and she did a 360 circle in mid air. Andrea zigzagged, with her cargo still in tow and laughed loudly. She felt in complete authority, no iffy headwinds throwing her off. A steady breeze blew but it didn't bother her at all. Maybe it was the Namek's reassuring presence, or it could have been that she had always known she could do it, she just needed someone like Piccolo to tell her so.   
  
Whatever helped her stay up she didn't care. Andrea felt independence course threw her and she was overcome with a sense of self-accomplishment. "I can do it!" She cried, beaming. The sky was her palace and she was it's princess. Andrea whirled through her imaginary castle and never remembered ever being so free and happy. Her eyes sparkled with joy and her cheeks flushed with triumph.   
"Piccolo, I can't see how you ever manage to suppress a smile when you're up here. This is great!" Bringing him to her side, she drove higher and then suddenly rocketed downward.  
  
"Andrea! What are you...?" Piccolo started, but his voice was pushed from his lungs as they went down faster.  
  
She pulled up out of the nosedive with exact control and grinned again. "This is so perfect Piccolo, I could spend forever up here!" Andrea zipped around, speeding up and making sharp turns. She whizzed past a flock of geese and laughed when they honked loudly at them.   
  
"Guess they don't like the company," she said, looking back at Piccolo with a glowing smile. She let go of his hand and twirled around. The feeling of flying and knowing she could be up here and stay in charge was intoxicating. Andrea felt giddy and content, her previous frustration and dejection at not being able to get airborne was entirely forgotten. She soared higher and gaining speed went right through a low floating cloud.  
  
"This is absolutely wonderful!" She said, coming out the other side. Andrea slowed and came up beside Piccolo. "Thank you for helping me to get up here. Now I owe you even more." She stopped and gave him a big hug.   
  
He looked down at her and couldn't help but grudgingly feel some of her exuberance rub off on him. She's gotten so excited, over flying? It's useful yes, but why is she taking such pleasure from this daily activity, he wondered. When he first learned the trait, Piccolo never remembered ever being so exhilarated.   
  
His thoughts wavered from her enthusiasm to the realization that she was holding him. Having her arms around him sent strange signals throughout his body and when she removed her hands, his shoulders burned from her touch. That stirring Piccolo felt when he had rescued her from the lake returned. It filled him with warmth towards the woman and though puzzling, it was a comforting presence. He was unexpectedly filled with a youthful mirth that he'd never felt before. I might as well have a little fun now, he thought. Pay her back for dragging me through those geese. Piccolo's eyes twinkled mysteriously and suddenly he vanished.  
  
Andrea looked around gleefully and decided to play along. "You can't hide from me, I'll find you Piccolo." She raced off, ducking under tall trees and soaring upwards, forwards and downwards. Andrea peeked behind clouds and spun in circles.   
  
Finally she spotted him, floating just above the forest line. Andrea flew around the side, brushing just above the treetops. She came up right behind Piccolo and was about tap his shoulder when he turned around and grabbed her first. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her above his head.  
  
"Got ya! I could hear you a mile away Andrea!" he smiled. "I win."  
  
"Oh no you don't," she countered mischievously and slipped out of his grasp. Laughing, she rose above his head. "Catch me if you can," she giggled.  
  
"This chase will be over very quickly," he said and followed after her.  
  
They zoomed together, Andrea throwing him off by turns and using clouds as camouflage. Piccolo always was a pace behind her, but soon he matched her move for move.   
  
What am I doing? He wondered to himself. I never act like this. Piccolo saw Andrea turn and give him a flirty wink. The stirring came back full force and his chest started to ache. What is it? He asked his heart.   
  
Andrea glanced behind her and saw the Namek gaining. She turned forward and suddenly crashed into him. Piccolo put his arms around her and pinned her up against him.  
  
"You're not getting away this time," he said.  
  
Andrea gave a halfhearted struggle and pretended to pout. "No fair, you can't cheat like that."  
  
"I just did," he grinned. "What are you going to do about it."  
  
"Well... I'm just gonna have to... escape again," she pushed away from him and wriggled out of his hold. Before she started racing though, Piccolo caught her arm and threw her over his shoulder.   
  
"There," he said resolutely. "Now you can't go anywhere."  
  
Andrea kicked out her legs and doubled over in laughter. "Put me down you big lug," she playfully swatted his back.  
  
"Never!" he replied and wrapped his arms around her legs.  
  
"Piccolo, I'm a big girl you can trust me," Andrea said, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Humph. I'm not taking any chances," Piccolo hefted her up higher and tightened his hold on her legs, still playing along.  
  
She giggled some more and dried her tears on his shoulder. "I won't fly anywhere. You can let me go."   
  
"Hope I can really trust you," he poked her gently. Pretending to be wary, Piccolo set her down in front of him. She threw her arms around him and continued laughing.  
  
"That was great! I haven't had such a good time since I was little," she circled her arms around his neck and stared into his face. "Thanks Piccolo, I never knew you could be so much fun."  
  
He smiled back and wrapped his own arms around her waist. They looked up at each other. Andrea slowly stopped laughing and Piccolo's grin started to falter. They both gazed at each other and the light mood dissipated. Their childlike abandon vanished and a sudden sense of seriousness took its place.   
  
The air around them grew thick and the space between them exploded with intensity. Andrea curled her fingers around the base of his neck and Piccolo tightened his hold on her. The sky fell away and they knew only the existence of each other. The moment froze, but Piccolo and Andrea continued moving in their own world. They each leaned closer, closing their eyes and tilting their faces forward. Their fervor spread and was kept fueled by longing. Their foreheads touched and an understanding passed between them.   
  
An inch from their goal they each stopped. Andrea opened her eyes and Piccolo followed her example. Realization took hold and reality showed them where they were and who they were holding. The tension shattered and the two people disengaged. Piccolo hastily retreated his arms and Andrea pulled her hands down at her sides. They glanced at each other and started to speak.  
  
"Um, look, I'm really sorry..."  
  
"I totally forgot myself..."  
  
They looked at each other nervously and wondered what they should do now.  
  
---------------------  
  
~A/N: Bwahaha! I leave you all with the evilest cliffhanger I could think of!~  
  
  



	5. Painful Aftermath

---------------------  
  
PART 5 - PAINFUL AFTERMATH  
  
---------------------  
  
- One Week Later -  
  
"Andy what's up with you? You've been totally glum for the past few days. Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Krillian stared worriedly over at his girlfriend from across their giant milkshake and she stopped sipping from her straw.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing's the matter, I'm fine," Andrea shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
Krillian gave her a disbelieving look. "Yeah right. Than why have you been moping this entire week? Does it have something to do with all that stuff Piccolo said on the practice field last week? He didn't mean anything by it, that's just his personality, don't let it get to you."  
  
She glanced up at Krillian, preoccupied. "Oh, no I wouldn't get upset over some little spat like that. It doesn't bother me anymore, we used to argue all the time, and I've gotten used to it," Andrea gazed out the window and sighed. "I miss it," she murmured under her breath.  
  
Krillian hadn't heard her. "Andy, I really wish you'd tell me what's eating at you. Please, I can help," Krillian took her hand and looked at her anxiously.  
  
Andrea smiled over at her boyfriend sadly. He's so sweet. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I don't feel anything when we're together. I'd just rather be his friend now. I guess the problem is that I don't disserve you Krillian, she said to herself.   
  
I can't believe it but I think the reason is that I might have something unresolved for Piccolo, she admitted inwardly.   
  
No! Andrea shook her head. You do not! You like Krillian and he's a lot nicer to you than that Namek jerk!  
  
Yeah but I've never felt those kind of fireworks when Krillian and I kiss, she thought wistfully. And Piccolo and I didn't even get to that. When we were together last week, he showed me a different side of himself that he keeps hidden. I didn't even know Piccolo could smile at me like that without any guises. Up in the sky he was so sweet and nice and wonderful and I... I felt... no, don't say it Andy, she scolded herself.   
  
But her head continued its wanderings, despite Andrea's efforts to put the Namek out of mind. When he isn't being cynical and giving me the cold shoulder... he's a lot of... fun. I really let loose and I loved it. When he held me... Andrea shivered, remembering his touch.  
  
Her reserve faltered and the confused feelings she'd been trying to hold back flooded her heart with unrest.  
  
"Krillian..." she began, but the words he wanted to hear weren't forthcoming. Andrea put her head in her hands and moaned. "You're right. I'm haven't been myself, but you're going to have to trust me. I need to figure this out on my own. It means a lot that you're willing to support me but I have to take some time and see things clearly." Taking a deep breath she continued, already seeing that the short man knew what was coming. "I don't want to hurt you Krillian but, I think we should stop seeing each other for the time being. I won't lead you on if I haven't got feelings to back up this relationship. I need to take a step back and look at us." Andrea took his hand and turning it over, kissed his palm. "I really need to do this and I'm sorry."  
  
Krillian sat there in silence for a moment and then, putting his hand over her shoulder he smiled sadly. "I'll be here, waiting for you. You can come back anytime Andy, no rush."  
  
She closed her eyes and smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you," she mouthed softly. Giving him one last kiss on the cheek, she got up and walked out of the restaurant. Andrea didn't turn back.  
  
- Two Days Later -  
  
The mountain exploded with a blowout of dust and rubble. Debris flew through the air and landed in a mile radius from the blast. Piccolo closed his palm and lowered his outstretched hand that had once been facing a solid rock face. He took a deep breath and balled his fists again. They quickly began to glow with energy and whirling around, he hurled another missile at an isolated stony peak. The ki ball drove into its rock side and cut off the entire top. The peak slid from the mountain's base and toppled to the ground.  
  
Anger and frustration surged through the Namek and he powered up again. What's wrong with me! I can't meditate; I can't gain any sense of concentration to even try. Piccolo growled and threw his energy beam at the ground. It carved through the dirt and sliced away bushes and trees.   
  
He had been distracted and careless all week; Piccolo couldn't even remember what he was doing half the time. All the training and reflecting he used to practice didn't seem important to him and nothing held his interest anymore.  
  
Why am I acting like this, have I caught some kind of disease? His head ached and his skin burned. Piccolo lay awake at night, tossing and turning, unable to stand the quiet in his house. The solitude had never bothered him before and he used to prefer such isolation. But now it seemed to eat away at him and the Z fighter felt seclusion close around him like a noose. Piccolo sighed and admitted his weakness for the woman.   
  
All through his current state of turmoil, the unsettling emotions of Andrea were his ever-present companion, plaguing his thoughts night and day. His subconscious conjured up nothing but memories of her: Andrea in his arms, or standing her ground in their fights, or the image of her pink hair streaming in the wind. The woman's absence gnawed away at him and Piccolo had never known such painful loneliness.  
  
The Namek put a hand over his eyes and descended from the sky. What am I going to do? He wracked his brain but his vision clouded with an image of her face. "Andrea..." he moaned softly.  
  
- Across the forest -  
  
Andrea flew through the trees, maneuvering around trunks that appeared before her. She scanned the ground, swiveling her head back and forth. I've got to find him, she thought. We need to talk, get everything straightened out.   
"Piccolo, where are you?" she whispered aloud.  
  
----------  
  
Piccolo leaned against a large elm and closed his eyes. I wish I could talk to her, he thought. Maybe Andrea can tell me why I feel so strange. The Namek slammed his fist on the tree's trunk in frustration. His yearning to see her again filled his entire head and Piccolo couldn't think of anything else. The thought of Andrea held him powerless and he had never felt so incomplete.  
  
Suddenly, Piccolo's antenna shot straight up. She's here, he thought, startled. Andrea's flying in my direction. Oh my God, what do I do? What should I say to her?   
  
Calm down, he rationalized. He took several deep breaths. Think! Tell her   
you're sorry about almost kissing her like that.   
  
Except, do you really want to lie to Andrea? A voice whispered in his head.  
  
Piccolo frowned in surprise. "Where did you come from?! Nail? You promised me you'd keep quiet!" he gritted his teeth, angry that the other man had shown himself after so long.  
  
I lied. It's just that you look so hopeless...  
  
"Now don't even start with me, I do not want your advice. I can handle this crisis on my own. Leave me alone." Piccolo waited for a few seconds and was rewarded with silence. Ok, well maybe I should... um... or I could... maybe.... Piccolo's mind drew a complete blank.   
  
Just try to look relaxed, hide your emotions, be distant, he told himself.  
  
O yeah, like that'll work the voice grumbled.  
  
"Nail, shut up!" Piccolo hissed from the corner of his mouth.  
  
Piccolo stood up straighter, and then thinking better of it, not wanting to seem excited, he slouched against the tree. He crossed his arms and pretended to be meditating. The Namek put a frown on his features and closed his eyes. Now I'll just wait.  
  
---------  
  
Andrea finally found him, at the edge of the woods. Piccolo was leaning on an elm and appeared to be lost in thought.   
  
I don't want to bother him, but I need to get all this out in the open. She squared her shoulders and flew down towards the pretending Namek. As Andrea got closer she saw his muscles tense and she smiled slightly. Is Piccolo nervous? About seeing me?   
  
Oh, don't go getting your hopes up and putting words into his body expressions Andy, she chastened herself. She tilted her head questioningly and landed right in front of him.   
  
Andrea waited quietly for a few minutes and she could hear his breath come a little faster. He is, I can't believe it! Piccolo really is nervous! She tried to stifle a giggle but it came forth of it's own free will and filled the air with a lighthearted sound.  
  
Piccolo peeked an eye open. Andrea had a hand over her mouth and was pointing at him.  
  
"What's so funny?" he growled, giving away his supposed state of meditation.  
  
"Nothing," Andrea shook her head, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Tell me. Why are you laughing?"  
  
"I'm all better now," she said, still smiling.   
  
Why Mr. Piccolo, I learn more about you everyday, she thought, amused. If you'd only tell me what I want to here. Maybe that you have all these jumbled feelings just like I do. But I can't let my imagination run away again, I have to find out the truth.   
  
"Listen Piccolo," she said, turning serious. "Would you mind talking with me? About... that day... you helped me fly last week." Andrea blushed and looked down at the ground, embarrassed.  
  
Piccolo's heart skipped a beat but he kept the irregularity from his face. "Why, what do we have to talk about?" He said, feigning ignorance.  
  
Andrea blinked in surprise. Is he serious? Was it just nothing to him? Slightly discouraged she continued, "Umm, well you know... when we almost... kissed," she waved her hand, trying to finish. Her entire face was red and she looked up at Piccolo to see his reaction.  
  
"Yeah... we almost did," he shrugged his shoulders. "That wasn't any big thing. Almost doesn't count for much. Is that why you flew all the way out here? Maybe you misinterpreted the situation," he frowned. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable... but... don't worry, that won't ever happen again."  
  
"I'm fine, I didn't mind at all. Actually Piccolo, to me, it was something important and... I wanted to.... maybe... further our..." Andrea stopped. She couldn't read anything in his eyes. Piccolo was impassive and appeared to be only half listening. Her resolve faltered. Why did she come out here? He obviously didn't feel what she had.   
  
"I think I've made a mistake. I wanted to see you Piccolo, to tell you that... I liked... what came over us... and..." Andrea paused and changed her mind, reading that the man's indifferent stance meant he didn't care. She shook her head and sighed. "Actually I bet what happened up there doesn't mean anything to you. I feel pretty dumb, you probably have tons of other stuff to do than talk with me. I better leave before I waste more of your time."  
  
Without even thinking, leaving his distant act behind, Piccolo reached out and took her arm. "Don't go Andrea," he said softly.  
  
"But I..." she tried to protest. I don't want his pity, she thought. I can sort all of this out by myself and I don't want Piccolo looking down on me. I'm a lot stronger than he thinks; he doesn't need to coddle my feelings.   
  
"I'm an adult, I can handle this on my own, without your help. It was silly of me to barge in on you like this, I've changed my mind and I agree with you. What we almost did wasn't anything special and I just overreacted and read too much into the experience. I won't bother you again. Thanks for the advice Piccolo; I can see things clearly now."  
  
"Andrea, wait... that's not what I meant."  
  
She pushed his hand away, sure she had made a fool of herself and that he was just trying to soften his words for her benefit. "See you around Piccolo," Andrea turned and waved. Then she shot up into the sky, accelerating as fast as she could. I've got to get out of here before he sees me cry, she thought.  
  
  
  
Go after her! Nail's voice returned, yelling in his head. You two need to talk! Don't let it end like that!  
  
"I can't," Piccolo argued, aloud. "She doesn't want my company, you heard her."  
  
You pushed her away! She's leaving you Piccolo and that was your ticket. Don't blow it!  
  
"Nail, just be quiet. Leave me alone for once," he growled.  
  
Piccolo, she wants you to follow, Andrea was practically begging for you to say something.  
  
"No. You don't know anything. Andrea thought that what happened between us was nothing..."  
  
The voice cut him off, Because you told her that!!  
  
"Stop talking!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
You're a fool. Nail muttered.  
  
"At least I'm not the one who's dead!" he shot back.  
  
I show up for two seconds to give you some advice and you have to bring THAT up again!  
  
"When you have something worth hearing, than I'll listen to you. Now get lost."  
  
Fine, but Andrea isn't coming back. You'll have only me to talk with for the rest of your life.  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes and thought sadly that Nail might be right.  
  
See, even you, Mr. Stubborn Pighead, know you should have gone after her.  
  
"Nail..." Piccolo said warningly.  
  
---------------------  
  
  



	6. Gohan, The Matchmaker

---------------------  
  
PART 6 - GOHAN, THE MATCHMAKER  
  
---------------------  
  
- That Afternoon -  
  
Andrea heard the doorbell ring and sunk herself further into the couch. She had a bag of potato chips in her lap and more junk food lay on the coffee table. She sniffled and dried her eyes. The visitor rang the bell again. "Go away!" she called.  
  
Despite her order, the door opened and someone came in. She saw a long unruly mane of raven hair appeared in the living room and a familiar half Saiya-jin walked towards her.   
  
"Gohan! What are you doing here?" Andrea made a move to get up but then decided to just take another handful of chips.  
  
"Andy, what's going on. You missed the picnic."  
  
"Oh Gohan, I totally forgot!" Andrea put her hand to her forehead and gave the boy an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I was meeting someone, and after we talked I lost track of time. Now I'm too depressed to think of much else. I came straight home to feel sorry for myself. I wouldn't have been much fun even if I had gone," she sighed.  
  
"Who were you looking for, was it Krillian? He was at the picnic, along with the rest of the gang. Even Tien and Chaotzu showed up, they couldn't pass up an invitation for Mommy's cooking. It was really great, Bulma and Vegeta only argued twice and they didn't even need to be separated," the fighter smiled.  
  
"Was Piccolo there?" she asked.  
  
Gohan's face fell, "No, I invited him, Mommy said that she wouldn't mind if he came, as long as I worked on some algebra. I did four whole pages of problems so he could be there and he never showed up."  
  
"But you do know that Namek's don't eat, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I still wanted to see him. He's canceled all of our spars, I haven't heard from Piccolo for over a week."  
  
Andrea frowned. "I went to look for him today, and it's my fault that he wasn't there. If I hadn't been bothering him, Piccolo would have already headed for your house," her frown deepened. "Now he's probably angry that I kept him and stood in his way. What a nuisance I was. I know you were looking forward to seeing him, I'm sorry Gohan!" She started to sob again and Andrea didn't bother to wipe her tears away.  
  
"Hey it's okay, I'll talk with him some other day. You don't need to cry Andy." The child came over and patted her on the back.  
  
"I'm so selfish, I'm not crying for you. I'm upset because I made such an ass of myself today in front of him."   
  
Then she looked over at Gohan. "By the way, you don't say those special words I've taught you in front of your mom do you?" Andrea's eyes grew big at the thought of ChiChi chasing after her with a frying pan if she learned Andy had educated her son in the art of swearing.  
  
Gohan laughed, "No, I don't have a death wish for you."  
  
Andrea smiled and then her storm cloud returned. "Piccolo must think I'm an idiot," she said softly. "I don't know why I told him all that, now he'll always believe I'm just an immature female. Perfect," she put her head in her hands and groaned.  
  
"Andy, I know I'm just a kid, but we're friends and you can tell me what's wrong." Gohan pulled a chair up beside the couch and put his arms around her neck.  
  
Andrea looked over at the boy. He is just like his father, so open and friendly, always willing to help. What a good kid, I better remember when his birthday is; she made a mental note. "Well..."   
  
Gohan took away her bag of chips. She whimpered and he eyed her critically.   
"Mommy only eats junk food when she's really sad. Why are you so upset?"  
  
"It has to do with Piccolo..." she began. Andrea told Gohan the entire story and she started with her urge to fly.  
  
- Three Days Later -  
  
"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan ran full speed into his mentor and plowed the man down. The excited half Saiya-jin sat up on Piccolo's green chest and smiled from ear to ear. "You're here! I haven't seen you for so long, where'd you go?"  
  
"Just up in the mountains, I needed time to think." Smiling, the Namek pushed Gohan off and stood up. Looking around the field, Piccolo saw Krillian sitting on a rock. The short man cradled his head in his hands and looked down at the ground dejectedly. Piccolo gave a nod towards Krillian and glanced at Gohan questioningly.  
  
"He's still sad because Andy's gone and she didn't want to be his girlfriend anymore. They broke up about a week ago. She hasn't called or anything and he's starting to think she never will," the boy whispered.  
  
Andrea and Krillian aren't a couple? I wonder why? Hope sprung up in Piccolo and he tried to keep it in check. "Umm Gohan, did she happen to mention...why she needed space?" Piccolo asked, trying to sound unconcerned.  
  
Gohan could detect the change in his mentor's voice. "No," he said slowly. "But I went and visited her and she told me lots of other stuff," he looking up at the sky and then back at Piccolo.  
  
"Really...? What she'd say?" Piccolo sort of shrugged his shoulders. "Not that it's important or anything."  
  
"Well, Andy didn't want me to tell anyone, especially you," Gohan smiled at the hint he had given.  
  
Piccolo clenched his teeth, "Come on kid, tell me, did she say anything about me...or about...us?" His feelings showed in his eyes and the child saw anguish and torment in their depths.  
  
"Actually..." he began, surprised at the Namek's rare appearance of emotion.  
  
Suddenly Krillian came over. He dragged his feet and sighed despondently.   
Piccolo could see dark circles under the Z fighter's eyes and all the warmth and laughter usually harbored in them was gone. He waved limply at Piccolo and gave a watery smile. "Hey stranger, we never see you around anymore. Where'd you run off to?"  
  
"I went for enlightened meditation in the mountains."  
  
"Did you get what you were looking for?"  
  
"No, they showed me what I wanted and closed their doors to me. I couldn't concentrate, something else was clouding my thoughts," Piccolo looked over at Gohan and the boy couldn't meet his gaze.  
  
"That's too bad, better luck next time." Krillian kicked a pebble across the clearing.  
  
"So... how are you holding up?" Piccolo attempted at a sympathetic inquiry.  
  
"You heard about what happened?"  
  
Piccolo nodded a response.  
  
"While you were away, things have really gone downhill, at least for me."  
  
"I'm sorry," Piccolo answered uncomfortably.  
  
"Thanks," Krillian said. The Namek's discomfiture was lost on him. "I should probably get over Andy, it's just I can't stop thinking about her. I really thought we had something special but I guess she didn't feel the same way." He shrugged his shoulders. "We had it all and everything was perfect, but I guess I just have to let her go. At least I've got you guys to cheer me up. I can't let Andy get me down, she said we could still be friends and I'll settle for that if I can't earn her love."  
  
"That's right Krillian," Gohan said, patting him on the back. "I don't know much about girls but from what I can tell, they like that whole 'lets be friends' thing," Gohan gave a sideways glance at Piccolo and cleared his throat meaningfully.  
  
"You're pretty young to be doling out hints about women Gohan. I guess I really need it that bad," Piccolo gave a half smile. "You know what, I just remembered I've got to go meditate or something. I think my thoughts are about to clear. I better not let this opening pass me by, eh Gohan? See you fellas around." The Namek got up, and dusted himself off.  
  
"Wait Piccolo," Gohan picked a handful of orange flowers growing beside him. "Here, take these. You know, just in case you run into someone I know on your way to enlightenment." He handed the small bunch of colors to his mentor and winked.  
  
"Very subtle Gohan," Piccolo took the flowers and rolled his eyes. "We'll have to work on your skills at being indirect."  
  
"I was," The child answered, puzzled.  
  
Piccolo shook his head and lifted off. He held the snapdragons close to his chest so the petals wouldn't blow away.  
  
  
"What was he talking about you giving him advice? And where's he going in such a hurry?" Krillian asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Gohan shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Hey Krillian," he said, changing the subject. "Let's go back to my house and have mommy make us a batch of her special homemade ice cream. I think you deserve it."  
  
Krillian gave a small smile. "Yeah, nothing like drowning ones sorrows in sugar."  
  
"That's the spirit, come on!" The half Saiya-jin jumped up at the thought of food. The pair flew off towards the Son home, images of creamy frozen dairy topped with cavity causing chocolate filling their heads. Gohan was drooling and even Krillian had stopped sighing. ChiChi could cook away any kind of troubles.  
  
---------------------  
  



	7. The End

---------------------  
  
PART 7 - THE END  
  
---------------------  
  
~ A/N: Sorry to leave you readers hanging with this last part. I had originally intended to just post chapters 5, 6 & 7 all together but then I decided to edit the final part a little bit. And now here it is, the conclusion to my Piccolo/Andrea fic. Enjoy! ~  
  
***  
  
Piccolo wiped at his brow and ground his teeth nervously. He had purposely slowed down, and was only a mile from Andrea's apartment. The warrior flew high above the city and cradled his flowers protectively from the wind.   
  
Piccolo had no idea what he was going t o say to her. Do I just show up at her door uninvited? Is that allowed? The Namek bit his lip and frowned. How do I do apologize? Will she forgive me? I don't know. Piccolo shook his head. I can't go through with this; I'll just back out now, Piccolo thought self-consciously.  
  
Just be yourself, don't act all superior. Be polite and nice.  
  
"No one was asking for your advice Nail," Piccolo snapped.  
  
Fine. I understand a lot more about women than you do. I know exactly how you can sweep the girl right off her feet, but if you don't want to hear it...  
  
"You, undoubtedly know nothing," Piccolo shrugged. "But... you might as well mention it," he said casually.  
  
Oh ho ho, now who wants my help? Yep, that's right, the mighty Piccolo needs Nail's assistance. I guess someone thinks he's desperate. What do I hear, is it an apology coming on? What was that... for being so rude to me all this time, wait say it again Piccolo.  
  
"Forget it. I'll do this on my own, beat it."  
  
I'll settle for a simple sorry...  
  
"Never."  
  
You are so stubborn; it's like trying to wring an answer from a rock. I must say, you and Andrea are going to have some great arguments later on, that's one thing you both share in common. You each have the personality of an ass.  
  
"Watch it boy, you're treading on thin ground, what are you saying about Andrea?"  
  
Did I say mule? I meant regal ladylike persona, that's it.  
  
"Yeah, well we'll argue later, as long as I can get her to talk with me again."  
  
  
Piccolo flew over the city and stopped in front of Andrea's building. He walked through the halls, ignoring surprised tenant stares, and climbed three flights of stairs. Finally he found her room, 37, and knocked uncertainly. Piccolo heard footsteps inside and then the sound of a lock being turned. Fear choked up at him and he quickly swallowed it down. The knob turned and a woman opened the door. She had short, light pink hair, close to the color of Andrea's. She resembled her but it was not the same woman.  
  
"Uh, I must have the wrong room number," Piccolo began apologetically.  
  
"No, you have the right apartment sir. You must be Piccolo, Andy's right, you do stand out! She's in the bedroom," she pointed behind her. "I'm her sister Clarisa. I came over from the States for a visit. Andy's told me a lot about you; she'll be thrilled to see you. Won't you come in?" Clarisa opened the door wider and Piccolo stepped in uneasily.   
  
"Would you like something to drink?" She said, heading towards the kitchen.  
Piccolo shook his head and looked around the apartment.  
  
Clarisa eyed the Namek and then smiled. "You know what, I just remembered. I have a prior engagement somewhere else. And maybe after that I'll go finish some shopping. I can see you want to be alone with Andy, so I'll leave." The woman smiled again and picked up her purse. "Flowers, that's good," she pointed approvingly at the weeds in his arms. "Have fun, and just a word of advice," The woman turned back to him, "Lighten up, you look like you're headed for a funeral."  
  
Piccolo hated being told what he should do. He nodded curtly.   
  
Just keep quiet killer. Nail said sarcastically. She's leaving.   
  
"By the way..." Clarisa added slyly. "Our parents aren't really that bad, they'd make good in-laws," she laughed.  
  
Piccolo paled and then cocked his supposed eyebrow. "What has your sister exactly told you about me."  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Bye!" She smiled impishly, ducking out quickly and jogging down the corridor towards the elevators.  
  
"Nail, you and Andrea's sister should get together. You're both nosy, like to tell people their business and have way too much energy."  
  
She didn't seem that lively to me...  
  
"Trust me, perky is written all over her personality," Piccolo gave his trademark half smile.  
  
Really, you think we'd hit it off?  
  
Piccolo shook his head and closed the door. "I was kidding Nail. The fact that you're dead ring any bells..." he muttered.  
  
Again with THAT!  
  
"One track mind," the Namek sighed.  
  
  
Piccolo heard a voice behind him.   
  
"Clarisa, who is it? Tell them I'm sick, I don't want anyone's pity party," Andrea called to the living room.  
  
Piccolo was silent and noticed the sound of bedsprings as she got up. Andrea stood with her back to the living room. He was just about to speak when she beat him to it.  
  
"Clarisa, have they gone? Was it just a salesman?" Andrea waited a few seconds. "You know sis, you'll tell me if Piccolo shows up right?"  
  
His green ears perked up.  
  
Still facing into the bedroom Andrea continued to speak with 'Clarisa'. "I mean, I know, he doesn't like me and thinks I'm just some inferior female, but you should have been there when he helped me to fly. It was like Piccolo was a whole new man and I can't get him out of my head. Don't laugh, he's driving me crazy. I feel so different when I'm around him and I wish he would stop by, even for a minute. If Piccolo came just to hurl more insults at me I wouldn't care. I love his voice and I like it when he calls me Andrea. Andy's a fine nickname but it wouldn't sound right coming from him. And you should look at him. Piccolo's so handsome, and when he had his arms around me it was like magic. I never wanted him to let me go," she moaned dramatically.  
  
Piccolo slowly came up behind her. Andrea had her eyes closed and she braced her arms against the doorframe. He stood at her back, smelling her natural perfume. Piccolo raised his hand and tentatively ran his fingers through her hair. The strands slid like silk against his touch and he sighed. Piccolo slid his arms around her hips and turned her around.   
  
Andrea opened her eyes in surprise. Seeing the Namek, she let out a small gasp.  
  
"Hi," Piccolo said deeply, bringing the flowers up to her face.  
  
"What are you doing here P-Piccolo," Andy asked, taking the snapdragons.  
  
"I just stopped in for a visit," he answered, lowering his forehead to hers.  
  
"Uh, how long were you standing there, behind me?"  
  
"I picked up from, tell the salesman to get lost," he smiled down at her.  
  
Andrea turned red and lowered her face.  
  
Piccolo tilted her chin up and smiled.  
  
"I-I'm really glad you're here," she stammered  
  
"So I gather."   
  
She blushed again and Piccolo took her hand.   
  
Andrea leaned closer to him; the flowers became pressed between them.  
  
"Did you mean all that stuff you said?" Piccolo whispered. Their foreheads were touching and Andrea's cool breath blew gently against his cheek in an unconscious sign of intimacy.   
  
Andy nodded. "I'm sorry," she murmured.   
  
Piccolo gave a sad smile. "Andrea... I lied that day you came to see me for answers. I panicked. I was afraid that I had hurt you, or that you were offended about our flying lesson. But when I held you in my arms I-I... never wanted to let you go. It felt so right..." He hugged her tighter. "And now it's like a part of me is missing. Don't apologize, I'm the one who's sorry." Piccolo drew back a little and brought a hand up to Andrea's face. He touched her cheek.   
  
She looked up at him in surprise and saw open candor on his face.  
  
"Piccolo..." Andrea rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
"Do you want to get out of here? I'd really like to show you someplace special," the Namek took her shoulders. "That's another reason why I came by."  
  
Andrea lifted her head and read the unmistakable fear of rejection in his eyes. "I'd love to," she smiled. "Just let me put your flowers in water." Reluctantly Piccolo let go of her and Andrea moved to the kitchen sink.  
  
***  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful here," Andrea inhaled deeply and gently landed on the mountaintop. Piccolo followed behind her and they sat together. They were hundreds of miles from even the smallest farm and Andrea took in the vastness.   
  
"I spend my time here training. Solitude helped to clear my mind before something came along and distracted me from everything else," Piccolo said looking down at her.   
  
You old smoothie.  
  
"The sunsets here are lovely... maybe we can uh... come back... sometime... together." Piccolo wiped sweat from his nervous hands and kept his eyes glued to the woman beside him.   
  
"Yeah, I think that sounds great," Andrea smiled and turned her gaze away from the sky. "Thanks for bringing me to this mountain Piccolo, it's breathtaking."   
  
"You're welcome." Piccolo stared at her face and felt himself falling into her green eyes. The emptiness he'd felt for the past weeks had disappeared and Andrea's body sitting so close to his sent a welcome warmth through the lonely Namek.  
  
  
Andrea smiled again and standing up, began walking to the mountain's edge. She leaned way over and gazed down towards the bottom. Andrea took a few meandering steps. She glanced back at Piccolo and then whistled.  
  
He eyed her uncertainly.  
  
She winked and suddenly walked off the rock lip, dropping from view.  
  
"Andrea!" Piccolo jumped to his feet and raced to where she last was. With his heart in his throat the Namek looked below. The woman floated underneath the mountain's edge, laughing.  
  
"Did you forget I can fly Piccolo? You should have seen your face," Andy giggled some more and her eyes flickered with playfulness. "Come here," Andrea reached up and pulled Piccolo down from the mountain. He stumbled and then gained his balance in the air.  
  
"I'll get you for that, " he said, swiping at her.  
  
"You'll have to catch me. Last time, I left you dusted!"  
  
" You did not! I caught you twice woman!"  
  
"Yeah, but you cheated. If you play fair I'll beat you anyday."  
  
"You're on."  
  
"Alright!" Andrea immediately sped away.   
  
Piccolo blinked, and then grinning, followed after her.  
  
  
  
Andy looked behind her and saw a green flash close down on her. I'll show him, she thought. Up ahead Andrea saw a thick forest. I can lose him in there; she smiled and flew down towards the trees.  
  
  
  
Oh, no! Piccolo looked forward and saw where Andrea was headed. What's she doing? There's no space to fly in those woods! "Andrea!" he called frantically. "Andrea, turn back! You can't go in there!" She didn't hear him and she went in through the first stand of thick trunks.   
  
  
  
As soon as she got past the opening wall of trees she realized her mistake. Andrea couldn't maneuver at all and a few moments after she entered, branches began slapping at her. Andy had no room to move away from their assault and one tore across her face.   
  
Not this again! Her mind shouted in protest. I will not be beaten up by a bunch of plants. I've got to land, she thought to herself purposefully.  
Andrea slowed and tried to move downward. A huge tree limb loomed out from nowhere and punched her right in the chest. Andrea struggled for oxygen and pushed against the tree.   
  
What did I ever do to the green family, why me, she asked herself.   
  
After a few rasping breaths she used the log as a lever and swung herself down. Gradually Andrea lowered herself while the bark rode up her shirt and scratched at her stomach. Andrea managed to reach the forest floor but found a river running below her. Her feet touched some sleek rocks, poking from the surface and she fell into the water.   
  
What is this?! I'm never going swimming or hiking again, she thought, complaining into her own head. The strong current carried her across more rocks and several ripped along her legs. Andrea let loose a string of curses and tried getting up. She stepped backward and her heel ran into a large stick, stuck just under the surface.  
  
"Aaahhh!" Andy toppled backward into the river and banged her head on the sandy bottom. Andrea sat up and planted her hands in the riverbed. "I'm not moving from this spot," she gritted her teeth.  
  
After a few cold, dripping moments she let out a loud yelp.   
  
"Oh my God! Something just bit me!" she screamed. Andrea looked fearfully down into the pool and saw several small fish congregating around her shoe. "What were they doing, chewing off my fingers! Filthy little..." Andrea whirled around. "I've got to get out of this river."   
  
Andy tried to wade to the edge of the bank but the current fought against her and she lost her balance again. As she toppled into the cold river she looked up into the sky and saw a large figure swoop down towards her. That better not be some killer bird, Andrea thought, or I'll have a barbecue.   
  
Strong arms reached for her and lifted her out of the water.   
  
Andrea looked into the face of her rescuer and smiled. "My angel," she murmured gratefully.  
  
"At your service," came a deep reply.  
  
"Thanks Piccolo," Andrea put her arms around his neck and he floated towards a clearing. Gently, the Namek set her down. Piccolo removed his cloak and draped it across her shoulders. Andrea pulled it around her and looked up at him sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry, I should have realized that the forest wasn't safe, and I know, I should've checked with you first," Andrea looked down at the ground.  
  
"You're lucky you got out of there. Yet again you need me to come down and save you from the mess that you've made for yourself. Andrea, the words caution and safety are lost on you," he growled and frowned down at her.  
  
She stood up and looked him straight in the eye. "I know, I'm sorry and I won't act so rash next time, I promise. We were just fooling around."  
  
"That's not the point. You are careless and one of these days some branch that hits you will be aimed for your head," Piccolo crossed his arms.  
  
"What do you mean!?!" Andrea began to get angry. "I apologized. That is the point, I said I would be more careful from now on. I get the picture Piccolo; you can forgive me. Or maybe that word isn't in your vocabulary," she shot back, her temper starting to flare up.  
  
Piccolo threw up his hands. "Andrea, stop being so selfish! You're just looking at this from your perspective. Every time you act reckless and lose yourself you put my nerves through hell. Why don't you think about the people you're affecting with your actions? God!"  
  
Andrea instantly cooled down. She looked up at the Namek and for the third time in one hour could read plain emotion on his face. He had been worried.  
  
"Piccolo... I'm really sorry... really..." Andrea laid her head against his chest.  
  
He put his arms over her back. "It's ok..." he sighed.  
  
"No it isn't. I will be careful. Next time nothing goes through my head I'll think of you and use it as an anchor," Andrea raised her eyes.  
  
"Thanks," Piccolo smiled and cupped her face with his hand.   
  
His thumb traced the outline of her lips and he looked at her, uncertain.   
  
Andrea took his hand and held it up in front of her. She raised her own and pressed her palm to his. They curled their fingers down together and held tightly. Piccolo and Andrea gazed at their joined union and grinned at the special link.   
  
The tension and stress that had appeared the day they had gone flying returned. The atmosphere grew thick around them. Never letting her palm go, Piccolo raised her chin and Andrea pressed her free hand against his chest. They leaned closer and closed their eyes. Opposite charges pushed them forward and caused electric attraction. They unwound their fingers and moved to touch each other. Andrea slid her arms up over his bare shoulders and he pushed the bulky cape off from her small frame.  
  
"Piccolo..." Her words were strained with feeling.  
  
  
They moved closer and again time stopped. Everything seemed to slow and they knew only the existence of the one in their arms. Suddenly, those magnetic forces couldn't be contained any longer and their lips met. The touch was soft at first but they both responded to the long awaited contact. Their kiss deepened and a private intimacy sprung up around the couple, surrounding them in their own world.   
  
They broke for a moment and their foreheads connected. Another understanding passed between them.  
  
Finally. Nail muttered.  
  
Piccolo ran his hand up Andrea's arm and smiled at her shiver. Andy pulled him closer and they shared another kiss, longer and bolder this time.  
  
- Two Weeks Later -  
  
"I still can't believe it! Piccolo and Andrea, who would've guessed? The man has a girlfriend," Goku shook his head and wolfed down another plate of noodles.  
  
"I know, it really is bizarre. What that woman sees in that green alien, I can't guess. Goku, maybe he's got her under some kind of trance," ChiChi went into the kitchen to find the fish platter.  
  
"Aww ChiChi, don't say that. They're both really happy, I saw them flying together yesterday. I'm glad for Piccolo, the isolation wasn't good for the guy."  
  
"Oh well, at least with a girlfriend he won't be over here all the time distracting Gohan," ChiChi shrugged. "There's a silver lining,"  
  
"Uh... yeah... well umm... about that. You see, Andrea and Piccolo invited Gohan to spend the day with them. I said yes because he's been working so hard and I thought he needed a break. Everyone does once in awhile. He just left for Andrea's place," Goku cringed, preparing for his wife's screech.  
  
"What!?! Goku you didn't!" Right on cue.  
  
"Heh, heh," he smiled nervously. "Yeah I did. Are you mad?" He was answered with silence. "Please don't yell at me," he whimpered. Goku's eyes grew big as his wife stepped from the kitchen. "ChiChi, what are you going to do with that mallet?"  
  
"Just stay very still dear...I wouldn't want to break anything permanently."  
  
"Nice ChiChi... please,"  
  
"......"  
  
~ THE END ~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How did you all like it?   
  
Is Piccolo the best or what? Come on, admit it.   
  
Does anyone think I should do a sequel? Review with any questions or flames, thanks!   
  
  



End file.
